


Mr. Brightside

by carpaltunnelofhate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Asahi Just Loves Noya, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eventual Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, In a way, It’s Not Really All That Unrequited, I’ve Never Been Good At Tagging, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Not In Detail or Explicit, Noya Loves Asahi?, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, he’s confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpaltunnelofhate/pseuds/carpaltunnelofhate
Summary: Jealousy.It has been consuming Asahi lately. It keeps him up at night, it makes his stomach sick. He can’t look, but he can’t stop thinking about it.It is killing him. It is just taking control.OrAsahi loves Noya. Noya loves Asahi. Noya gets confused. Noya starts to see other people. Specifically tall, talented, genius third year setters from Aoba Johsai.**Based off the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers**
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again everyone! I have been writing like crazy lately, which is shocking, believe me, I know. Here’s another crack ship that hopefully other people excluding myself can get behind. Clearly, if the name is any indication, this story is based off the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Maybe listen to it before, or during, or after reading? The actual song ties in more after the first chapter, I promise! Anyway, I’ll stop with the tangent, I hope you enjoy!

Asahi was very confident in the fact that he and Noya were supposed to be together. 

It took him all of his second year and at least one full quarter of his third year to come to terms with who he was and the feelings he had for the boisterous libero.

His confession to Nishinoya was nothing short of a mess, he had planned it all out in his head but when standing before him he managed to fumble over his words and shift around uncomfortably. 

But Noya knew his Asahi, and he knew what he was trying to relay to him. Before Asahi could even finish his speech, if that’s even what you could call it, Noya flashed a knowing smile and balled his fist up into the fabric of the ace’s shirt and tugged him down to his height to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. 

Asahi considered that night to be one of the best he had ever had. He was so glad he had decided to have more courage that night after practice than he ever had. Shockingly, he was coming out of his cage and he was doing just fine. More than that, really. He considered it ridiculous to have even spent so much time worrying about it in the first place.

Time, and really everything else, seemed irrelevant with Noya around. He had never grew tired of the moments the two of them would share, their dates, their study sessions, their talks, the stolen kisses and hand holding that happened on the bus when headed to matches. He never grew tired of Noya. 

He wasn’t sure his feelings were reciprocated though.

At first, Asahi had no doubts of Noya’s feelings, he was completely confident that Noya felt the same way that he did. He said he felt the same way for crying out loud! It only occurred to him that something was off after he saw clear changes. Asahi hadn’t changed, but Noya suddenly did.

Noya wasn’t much for hanging out anymore. After practice, Asahi would walk Noya home, but the smaller would just thank him and run inside quickly. Usually, Asahi had to almost pry Noya off of him in his attempts to get him to stay over longer. He started to show outward affection less, with the seasons changing, it starting to get colder out, Noya always wanted to be wrapped in the arm embrace of Asahi at first. Until he just didn’t.

Asahi had told himself that he was imagining all of this. That it wasn’t a big deal, that Noya loved him all the same. Relationships weren’t easy and aside from the small crushes the two themselves had, they were each others first real one. 

They had been dating for a while, closer to 4 months when Noya finally broke the news to him: He said he didn’t think they needed to be together. He could barely look in Asahi’s eyes, his height to an advantage here as he stared anywhere else but into his dark eyes. Asahi was thankful—he didn’t want Noya to see the heartbreak and eventual tears that welled up on his waterline. 

Refusing to show weakness, Asahi forced a smile and put his hands into fists. He let out a soft chuckle and shook his head as he cleared his throat to ensure there would be no cracking or wavering or fault in it.

_“It’s fine, Noya.”_ He recalled himself saying, knowing that it wasn’t. _”Do whatever you need to do, okay?”_ He asked. He remembered the way Noya’s skin felt as he tucked his fingers under his chin to make him look up at him. He remembered the way tears stained the libero’s soft face and wet his long eyelashes.

It hurt to see Noya cry. He wanted to tell him that if breaking up made him so sad, they didn’t need to do it.

He didn’t though. 

_”I don’t think it’ll be forever, Asahi-San.”_ Noya said, face scrunching you as he sniffled. _”Just. Need to think, okay? I love you, Asahi-San.”_ He said. 

When he said it then, it hurt more than ever before. Felt stronger than ever before. In a way, it left Asahi feeling hopeful for the future of him and Noya.

Throwing their friendship away seemed pointless and Noya was insistent on never losing Asahi. They still played on the same team. Nothing had to change, they could still be friends. Asahi had his doubts, filling his head with what ifs and clouding his thoughts, but he still went along with the idea.

To say it didn’t hurt to still be friends with Noya after their split would be a blatant lie. Asahi loved Noya, he _loves_ Noya.He thought Noya was the _one_. He still thought that about Noya. 

Noya hadnt’t even specified exactly why they had split. This alone caused him some sleepless nights full of thoughts and him weighing the different options against one another. 

Maybe he was moving too fast in the relationship? They were still pretty young and Noya was a year younger than him. Maybe he just wanted to not be tied down? Asahi didn’t know, just knew he’d wait for Noya. He knew Noya, Noya knew him and he knew they were for one another. 

Then Noya started dating again. 

They hadn’t even been broken up for that long! How could he do it? It came so fast, like a tornado rushing in before Ashai had time to find shelter. 

And Asahi would never forget he day he found out who it was with. The memory was permanently ingrained into his brain. He still felt the pang of jealously coursing through his veins when he recalled back on that day. 

—————————

After a day of training camp, filled with practice laps and flying laps and wins and losses, Karasuno was beat but luckily it was time to head back. Asahi stood behind his teammates who were each boarding the bus in front of him. He let out a heavy breath as his shoulders slumped forwards. He was looking forward to just getting home, but not so much to the bus ride. 

Noya would probably plop down at his side and be himself, the energetic attention grabber everyone knew him to be, but it wouldn’t be the same. He wasn’t Asahi’s anymore. At least, not now he wasn’t. He was just ready for their break to end. So ready for Noya to realize that they were the only ones who understood one another perfectly. 

“Asahi!” A loud, forceful call beckoned him out of his thoughts, the ace instinctively flinching at the sudden sound. The voice belonged to his captain and friend, Daichi. He walked up to him, looking around with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Have you seen Noya? He’s not around and we’re about to leave?” He asked, looking around as if he had maybe missed him or the boy would come running up to the bus. Asahi did the same, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. 

He had been spending so much time thinking about Noya that he hadn’t actually seen Noya. Not since their last game if he was recalling correctly.

“Could you go grab him? I’m sure he went to the bathroom or something.” He said and then sighed softly. “I don’t mean to make anything awkward or anything.” Daichi commented, hands outstretched with his palms facing Asahi as if to defend himself. 

The ace had confided in both their captain and their old official setter about Noya. With confidence and excitement they both encouraged him to confess and ever since, he went to them for advice about the relationship. Naturally, they knew when it all came crashing down. If not for Asahi’s words, then his actions and emotions at least. 

“I’d do it myself,” Daichi said, letting out a breath and breaking Asahi away from his thoughts, “but I have to watch the rest of them. Can’t leave Suga to deal with them completely on his own.” 

This caused both of them to direct their attention to the grey haired third year, currently trying to break up a fight between Kageyama and Hinata. A small chuckle escaped past the lips of Daichi as he looked at Asahi.

“See?” He said simply. Asahi only nodded and flashed a small grin. 

“Yeah, you help Sugawara, I’ll go and find Noya.” He told him, rushing off before anymore could be said.

It shouldn’t have been a big deal to do it, all he was doing was grabbing a teammate. Sure, that teammate happened to be the potential love of his life, but that aside he was still just a teammate. 

Asahi was just doing his third year duties! If it was anyone else, there’d be no problem! Same goes with Noya, if anything it should have been easier to get him! This was nothing!

While still trying to convince himself that it was not a big deal and that the only person making a big deal out of it was Daichi, he heard a very familiar giggle. 

Asahi’s know that sound anywhere, it was Noya. He figured he was laughing at something he thought of or something him and Tanaka had joked about earlier. No matter now, whatever it was, Asahi began to walk towards Noya, starting to open his mouth to call out for him. 

Then he heard something else.

A voice. Strangely familiar, but _definitely_ not Noya’s. Slightly deeper, but still feeling very peppy and upbeat. It didn’t sound like anyone from Karasuno. Maybe Noya had met a friend while at training camp? Asahi couldn’t blame the other person, Noya could attract people easily due to his talent and his personality. 

Asahi couldn’t exactly make out what the other person was saying, so he quietly took a few steps towards where they seemed to be, if he just turned the corner, he’d be face to face with them.

“Oh, Yuu-chan~” The voice spoke, smoothness just dripping from the words. Asahi felt a sudden pain in his heart. He only knew of one person who spoke that way. Images of the male showed up in his mind, but Asahi shook his head around, as if to scatter his thoughts. Now _that_ was just silly of him to think. No way it could be _him._

_‘No.’_ Asahi thought. _’It couldn’t be, it’s not.’_ In order to stop his worrying mind, he simply peaked his head around the corner, ensuring to be as quiet as he could.

Noya was there. But he wasn’t alone.

Asahi’s worrying mind managed to be correct. There he stood, clad in a teal and white uniform, with the number 1 on the front and back of it. 

Oikawa Tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wanted this to be just one chapter, but unfortunately I’m pretty long winded. It seems like it’s going to be at least two and hopefully no more than three though! Thank you for even giving my story the time of day! Comments, Kudos and constructive criticism are all greatly appreciated and welcomed always. See you guys next chapter!


End file.
